From the Shadows: Tormented Soul
by blackandblood
Summary: Sequel to "From the Shadows". Takuya and Zoe thought it was over after Kyrie, but when a new person enters their lives, the torment and terror begins anew... Co-written with Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the very first chapter of the sequel to "From the Shadows". This story is being written in a collaboration with a friend of mine, fellow author Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn. He is a very talented writer, especially if you enjoy _Kamen Rider_ and _School Days_. I haven't read _Kamen Rider_, but I have seen the _School Days _anime and it's freaking awesome. Blaze is also a bit of freak, so if you think that the first story was good (which was his idea in the first place), then think about just how twisted its sequel will be. But that's what happens when you pair two psychotic people together to make a fic. ^_^ Anyway, we hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**From the Shadows: Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 1**

Geoff watched as the images on the television set flickered, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. The volume was rather low, but he was still able to hear the audio perfectly.

"Now this is entertainment," he murmured to himself, shifting slightly in his leather seat.

Flashing on the screen of the TV was a video that he had recorded only a week ago. There were three teenaged girls in the film, all of them bound with pieces of duct tape. One girl was hogtied, lying on her side and surrounded by a pool of blood. It was obvious that she was dead, for her chest had been savagely split open. Her curly red hair was coagulated with blood, stiffening into a sticky mess. The second girl had short black hair in a pixie-cut, and her tanned trembling body was covered in lacerations. A blood-stained whip was nearby, only inches away from her curled-up form. The third and final girl in the film had light brown hair in a ponytail, and she was lying on her back, screaming through a gag that had been stuffed in her mouth. Her bound legs were drawn up close to her chest, and a young man was brutally raping her, pounding his member into her virgin core.

Geoff watched in amusement, his eyes never leaving the screen. The young man in the video was none other than himself. The footage had been filmed directly from his apartment, as he found it to be the best place to shoot his private videos. Parts of his living room could be seen in the film, with the mahogany china cabinet only a few feet away from the deceased redhead. A few framed pictures could be seen hanging on the wall in the background, yet the focus on them was not very clear.

Muffled cries filled his ears, and Geoff looked over to the corner of the room where the sounds were coming from. Two girls were writhing on the floor, helpless as their wrists were secured behind their backs with pieces of rope. Their ankles had been bound together as well, and ball gags had been shoved into their mouths. Geoff stared at the naked girls for several seconds, watching as they feverishly attempted to scream and break free of their bonds. Two discarded school uniforms were on the floor nearby, consisting of their red short-sleeved shirts, white pleated skirts, white ties, knee-socks, headbands, and shoes. Two pairs of red panties were amongst the pile of clothing as well.

The young man chuckled softly at their pathetic attempts of freedom. "You know, it is very entertaining to watch you two struggle like that. It's obvious that your efforts are useless, but I still enjoy watching the spectacle."

The college girls were crying through their gags, tears running down their faces in terror. One of the girls had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She was the shorter of the two girls and had larger breasts than her friend. Geoff licked his lips as he saw those twin peaks jiggle as she continued to writhe. The other girl had straight platinum-blond hair and light blue eyes. Her sweaty bangs were plastered over her forehead from her tiresome struggles. Although her breasts were smaller, she had long graceful legs and a rear end that caused Geoff to harden in his pants.

Across the room from the girls was a video camera, which had been propped on top of the TV. Taking a sip from a nearby glass, Geoff emptied its contents and placed it back on the coffee table. He then rose to his feet and made his way over to the camera, where he promptly switched it on.

"So, are you girls ready for a bit of fun?" he asked teasingly, flashing them a sadistic half-smile. "I sure am."

The girls vehemently shook their heads, their eyes wide with panic. The tiny green light on the video camera sent a chill up their spines, for they knew what was to come. Geoff calmly began to undress, ignoring their muffled screams and sobs as they desperately yanked at their ropes. Within seconds, the young man was completely naked, and he neatly folded his clothing. Setting the small pile on the couch, he switched off one of the lights to make the room dimmer.

Geoff then crouched down beside the girls, pulling the brunette into his lap. The dark-haired girl's screams grew louder, and she tried her hardest to escape from his grip. Her blond friend attempted to kick him, but with her ankles bound together, she was unable to land a powerful blow. Geoff ignored the blond for the time being and concentrated on the brunette, lustfully groping at her large breasts. The girl cried out, screaming for help through the ball gag in her mouth. She fused her eyes shut, trying to convince herself that everything was just a nightmare that she would wake up in her bed. Yet his warm, exploring hands proved otherwise, and he continued to knead the mounds of flesh. He pinched her nipples sharply, before bringing one of his hands to her bound legs. Geoff managed to slide his fingers between them and touched her womanhood, feeling her jump from the gesture.

The girl was not wet, but he rubbed her mound to cause friction. The brunette groaned and squirmed in his lap, trying to keep herself from growing moist. Yet the task proved to be difficult and soon her juices dampened the young man's fingers. Geoff smirked and licked his fingers clean, tasting her sweetness.

"Mmm..." His eyes met her terrified ones and he quickly threw her back down onto the floor, on her stomach.

With the college girl thrashing, Geoff roughly pulled her up by the hips so that she was on her knees with her ass in the air. He then mounted her and slowly slid his member up to her exposed core. Rubbing his wet tip against her ever-so-slightly, he could hear the girl's whimpers.

"Relax," he said in a soft voice. "This isn't going to hurt."

He then brutally rammed himself into her, feeling his balls smack against her rear end. The brunette screamed from the sudden force, then choked through her gag. Geoff grabbed her shoulders and began to thrust his hips back and forth, pounding into her with ferocity. Although he could tell that the girl was not a virgin, the intensity of his thrusts seemed to be hurting her.

Nearby, the blond schoolgirl was watching helplessly as her friend was raped, desperately wishing that she could do something. She yanked at her restaints as hard as she could, hoping to either snap the rope or cause it to slide just enough to free her. Yet no matter how frantically she tried to break free, her attempts remained futile.

Geoff smirked at her maliciously, before grabbing onto her friend's hips. From there, he slammed his member into her inner walls as hard as he could, sending jolts up the girl's entire body. The brunette wailed through the gag, her cries mixing with choked coughing as well. His fingers dug into her hard enough to leave bruises, and although his nails were not long, tiny crescent marks were beginning to imprint into her skin from the pressure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Geoff asked mockingly.

He raped her for another ten painstaking minutes, before finally climaxing. With a shudder, he spurted his seed deep inside her. While he filled her core with his fluids, he roughly yanked her by her hair, causing her to be only on her knees. The brunette winced from the pain in her scalp, then groaned as Geoff reached around to assault her breasts once again. Her tormenter leaned over and nipped at the side of her neck, biting her lightly. Geoff felt his member twitch as the last of his semen spurted inside her, then clamped his teeth down on her neck even harder. The dark-haired schoolgirl let out a bloodcurdling scream through her gag, feeling as his teeth sank deep into the tender area. Blood squirted as Geoff bit down as hard as he could, feeling the flesh and muscles becoming severed.

The blond girl was yelling obsceneties at the young man through her own gag. She watched in horror as rivlets of blood trickled down her best friend's neck, then yelped as Geoff pulled his head away. Geoff spat out a large chunk of flesh, then licked his bloody lips clean.

"You're friend tastes good," he remarked cruelly. "I can't decide whether I enjoy her blood or her juices more."

For emphasis, he slipped a finger into the brunette's womanhood for a moment, then extracted it to lick it clean. His bitten victim was shuddering, sobbing from the excrutiating pain in her neck.

Geoff brutally slammed the girl back down, making her lie on her back. Because her hands were bound behind her back, she was at a slightly awkward angle. Yet Geoff did not seem to care and he straddled her waist. There was a long, rectangular box that he had put near the girls earlier. Ironically, it contained items that would've saved them, had they been able to use their hands. With a sardonic grin, Geoff pulled out one of the items, revealing it to be a handsaw. The brunette's green eyes nearly bulged out of her head, and she let out a muffled scream that was louder than any of her previous ones. Her friend was wailing as well, struggling desperately to help her.

The tiny green light on the video camera seemed to be taunting them, staring at them as if it were an eye. It recorded their screams, their struggles, their tortures...

Without speaking a word, Geoff calmly moved the saw down to the brunette's large breasts, positioning it directly under her right one. The college girl shook her head frantically, hoping to deter his intention. Yet Geoff only smiled and shook his head in response, then began to work the saw back and forth.

The blond tore her gaze away as she saw the teeth of the saw begin to sink into her friend's breast. The dark-haired girl wailed in agony and writhed beneath Geoff, twitching and shuddering as the saw sank in deeper through her peak. Blood spurted in every direction, showering herself, Geoff, her friend, and their surroundings. The blade was soon coated with her blood as well, and Geoff wasn't even close to finishing. He held her breast in place with one of his hands, allowing his other to drag the saw back and forth while he cut upward towards the top of the mound. After a few more grueling minutes, the brunette's right breast had been completely cut off and was cast aside. She was shuddering immensely, suffering from blood loss and gut-wrenching pain. Her screams had died down to choked whimpers, and tears were streaming from her twitching eyes.

"We're getting there," Geoff told her softly, positioning the the blade under her remaining breast. "Halfway done..."

More blood splattered as the teeth of the saw cut away into the poor girl's flesh, slicing it away painstakingly slow. The blond schoolgirl was now curled into a ball, sobbing through her gag as her friend's blood continued to spray onto her. Her blue eyes were fused shut, refusing to watch the spectacle any longer. Bile rose to the back of her throat, but she managed to swallow it back down. Yet no matter how hard she tried to shut out the sounds of her friend's groans and weakened cries, they continued to echo in her ears, haunting her.

After another minute or so, Geoff finally cut through the remainder of the breast, then cast it aside like he had done with the other one. Blood was gushing out of the girl's chest wounds, pooling around her body. The young man licked away a bit of blood that had splashed onto his face, before he rose to his feet. He extracted another item from the rectangular box, yet he kept his eyes glued on his dying victim. The brunette was convulsing, and more blood was seeping through her ball gag, running down the sides of her face.

"I think it's time for me to put you out of your misery," he said, holding the object over his head. "I believe that you've suffered enough. Besides, I'm sure that your friend wants to play a bit."

The dark-haired girl stared up at him weakly, her eyes twitching to stay open. Upon seeing the heavy sledgehammer wrapped in his fingers, she felt her heart sink. At the same time, her blond friend looked up to see what Geoff was about to do. Her eyes widened in distress and she immediately cried out.

"Mmmmmm!" Although it was muffled, it was obvious that she was screaming 'no'.

However, Geoff rammed the sledgehammer down anyway, crushing the brunette's face from the impact. Blood sprayed in every direction in a crimson mist, now staining the sledgehammer. The scarlett splashed onto Geoff and his next victim, who gaped in horror as she saw her friend's mutilated face. Her nose had been crushed, and bloody bits of teeth were imbedded in the ball gag. After a few seconds of twitching, the dark-haired schoolgirl ceased moving, succumbing to her wounds.

The video camera had recorded the entire sickening ordeal. It now seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the next torture, its tiny green light staring directly at them. Geoff put the sledgehammer down on the floor, then moved away from the dead girl. He crouched down next to his remaining victim, running his fingers through her silky locks. The girl tried to wrench her head away from his touch, but was easily overpowered. Geoff brought his face close to hers and began to lick away the blood that had splashed onto it. He smiled, savoring the thick, red drops. The blond schoolgirl writhed in his grip, praying that someone would come barreling through the door to come to her rescue. Yet deep down, she knew that no one would ever show.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that I've ignored you all this time. I'll make it up to you," Geoff told her, his warm breath against her ear.

His victim shuddered, trying her hardest to remain calm. Yet the task was not exactly something that could be achieved after one watches their best friend being brutally raped and tortured to death. To her surprise, she felt him reach around to the back of her head, where the fasteners of the gag were.

"I'll undo your gag," he told her. "But, if you dare to bite me, not only will I yank out your teeth one by one, but I'll cut your tongue out while I'm at it, too. And please don't doubt that I will, for I actually find the aspect of doing that to be exciting."

Geoff unfastened the gag, pulling the ball out of her mouth. The blond immediately gasped for more air, coughing and sobbing as she did so. The muscles near her mouth were a bit sore from the ball being in it for so long, and there were two marks near the corners of her lips from the leather of the gag.

"So, do you promise that you won't try to bite me?" Geoff asked her as he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her closer. "Because if you do, I have a pair of pliers with your name on it..."

"I-I promise," she choked out, flinching from his grip.

Her tormenter smiled, then stood up straight. As he did so, he pulled her up along with him so that she was on her knees. Before the blond could protest, he forced his member into her mouth. She let out a muffled cry as his hardening length neared the back of her dry throat. Geoff held her head there, keeping a vice-like grip on her scalp.

"Remember what I said about biting," he said in a soft, yet chilling voice.

The schoolgirl whimpered, tasting the fluids that had begun to dry on his manhood. She felt her stomach churn, knowing that she was also tasting her deceased friend's juices. His member grew harder with each passing second, until he finally rammed his entire length down her throat. He also pulled her head closer, making it so that her nose was pressed up against his groin. With the cock in her throat, she found that she had no way to breathe. She tried to pull her head away as her air supply depleted, unable to to push him away with her hands. However, Geoff continued to keep his grip on her hair tight, not allowing her to push him away. The girl began to choke and attempted to open her mouth even further to breathe, but she was unable to do so since her face was squashed up against him.

Geoff chuckled sadistically. "Lacking a bit in the oxygen department?"

His victim began to make obvious choking signs, desperate to be freed. After a few more seconds, Geoff finally withdrew himself from her mouth. The blond immediately began to gasp for air in a coughing fit, barely aware of the small amount of drool that was leaking from the corner of her mouth. She glanced over at the dreaded video camera, wanting to smash it into a million pieces as it continued to record her torment.

"You bastard," she muttered.

Geoff raised an eyebrow, yet did not say anything, as it seemed that she was talking to the camera rather than himself. Naked, he wandered over to the corner of the room to retrieve something that he had not been able to fit inside the rectangular box.

The girl noticed this and swallowed. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Instead of replying, he bent over to pick up a heavy object, then studied it for a moment. Since his back was facing her, the blond could not see what it was. It didn't take her long to find out, however, for Geoff turned back around after a second. Held tightly in his right hand was a pick-axe, its blade glimmering slightly in the dim lights.

"What are you going to do with that?" the girl demanded, trying to hide her fear.

The young man merely smirked, then crouched down beside her. Just as his victim was about to ask him again, he forced her down onto her back. The blond screamed as he held up the pick-axe, then tried to roll away from him. Yet her attempt to escape him proved to be useless, for Geoff easily grabbed hold of her and yanked her back. He pinned her down on the floor with one hand, holding the weapon in his other.

"Open your mouth," he told her in gentle, yet firm voice.

She vehemently shook her head, fusing her mouth closed as tight as she could. Unfazed, Geoff climbed on top of her used his fingers to open her mouth himself, only to be nipped by her teeth.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled. "Get away from me!"

Geoff raised an eyebrow incredulously, then finally rammed the pick-axe down anyway. The girl screamed, only to feel the pointed tip go directly into her mouth. It impaled the back of her throat, stabbing its way out through the back of her neck, where it pinned her to the floor. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, and blood began to bubble from her mouth. It gurgled over the side of her mouth, where it spilled and stained her hair crimson. With the pick-axe pinning her to the floor, Geoff took a carving knife out of his box. For the next several minutes, he sliced and peeled her skin away in large pieces, setting the bloody sheets off to the side. His victim wailed in anguish, coughing up blood with each cry. Like her friend, she began to convulse as she slowly succumbed to her wounds. By now the skin from her chest and stomach had been cut away, and Geoff was beginning to work on her left arm.

The young man had a wry smile on his face, as if he were intrigued with the sickening torture. After several more excrutiating seconds, the fair-haired schoolgirl shuddered, growing limp. Her blue eyes began to grow dull and vacant, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Geoff continued his work until he was finished, which included in removing the skin on her face as well. He chuckled as he looked at the facial skin, which looked like a bloody mask. Gathering up the blood-coated sheets of skin, he nonchalantly began to hang them up on a wire with clothespins to dry them, as if he were hanging laundry up to dry. There were already a few sheets of skin on the wire already, which were completely dry from a different victim.

Once he was done with the task, he made his way over to the video camera and switched it off, watching as the tiny green light turned red. He then walked into the bathroom to shower, paying no attention to the corpses in his living room. Geoff scrubbed away the traces of blood and semen, taking his time to clean himself thoroughly. He emerged ten minutes later wearing only a pair of black shorts, his skin glistening with moisture. With a yawn, the young man went into the kitchen, where he took a clean glass out of his cabinet. Pouring a bit of Merlot red wine into the glass, he took a careless glance into his living room, noting that he would have to scrub the walls and floor clean later. With the glass half full with wine, he recorked the bottle and set it off to the side near the windowsill to let the cool air get at it. Geoff walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass jar that contained a thick, crimson liquid. He opened the jar and tilted it into his glass, allowing the red substance to fill the cup to the brim. He then reclosed the jar and put it back into the fridge, swirling his glass to let the two liquids mix.

Geoff walked back into the living room and set the glass down onto the coffee table that was beside his leather chair. He then spent the next few minutes getting his new video set up in his VCR, before sitting down in the chair. Pushing a button on his remote control, he sat back and began to watch the spectacle that he had just recorded. Bringing the glass to his lips, he watched the video with an amused half-smile. He drank the thick liquid in his cup, licking away the access that remained on his lips as he watched himself sexually assault and torture the two college girls on film.

Geoff glanced at the sheets of skin on the wire, musing to himself on how nice they'd look on his chair once they were finished drying. His seat was actually only partially made of leather, but the patches made nice additions. Human skin was, after all, a good substitute for leather in his opinion. He looked back at the screen, relishing the gruesome torment he had put the girls through. As he watched, he took another sip of his beverage, savoring the taste. Alcohol and black cherries from the wine made it pleasantly flavored.

_And the metallic taste of blood makes it even better, _he thought to himself.

**Alright, then! That concludes the first chapter! Now keep in mind that even if this doesn't seem like a Takumi story, it is. I mean, the first "From the Shadows" started out in a similar fashion. But anyway, Blaze and I hope you like it, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn, or Blaze for short. First off, I apologize for the wait, several things came up that delayed the progress of this chapter. Also, thanks for all the reviews . Both Blood and I created Geoff in hopes that we had a character that was more disturbing and messed up than Kyrie. I can now be certain that we succeeded in doing just that, and we've only just begun! Just so you know, the two of us are going to alternate writing chapters unless something comes up or one of us has writer's block. We will continue to try to mentally scar your minds even further. Enjoy! **

**From the Shadows: Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 2**

Takuya groaned as he lounged around on the couch, bored stiff with absolutely nothing better to do. It was noon and had been a not so eventful day so far.

"Damn…to think he'd leave on vacation for a month now," he grumbled, annoyed at the fact that his boss, George, was off on a month long cruise. "I really should get a new job since that bastard is so paranoid about anyone else running the shop while he's gone. Fucking ridiculous."

The brunette looked at the television and debated over watching it or not. Making his decision, he reached for the remote that was on a coffee table. The television hummed to life as the power button was pressed.

"Hope something good is on…" he muttered to no one.

"Same here," a familiar voice said.

Takuya jumped up in surprise and felt his heart race at a rapid beat.

"Geez Koji, can't you ever learn to knock first?" he retorted in annoyance to his best friend.

Koji chuckled and sat down in a nearby chair. He was wearing what he normally wore, including the bandana.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" he joked. "You know damn well that I just come right in without ever knocking. I've earned that privilege for putting up with your ass for so long."

"Oh, shut up," Takuya grumbled. "You're no prize yourself."

Koji shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, whatever. I'm not getting into an argument over this shit. But either way, I don't knock when I come here, so you should know that by now. Get used to it."

His brown-haired friend rolled his eyes, flicking through the channels. "Bastard..."

"Hard to believe that the cops still believe that Kyrie is made up," he stated out of the blue a few minutes later.

Takuya groaned. "I know, but come on! Kyrie's corpse was nearby for fuck's sake!" he declared loudly before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Well, at least that psycho bitch is no longer alive. One nightmare out of the way..."

"Yeah, no shit. Anyway, I bumped into You-Know-Who earlier when I was at my part-time job," Koji said, then sighed in irritation. "It was an oh-so-pleasant surprise. Soon people are gonna think he's my boyfriend."

"God damn it! Doesn't that bastard inspector know when to give up? It's been THREE months now!" Takuya groaned. "THREE fucking months!"

"Well, the rain washed away the blood and messed up the fingerprints from the struggle with your psycho stalker on that rooftop before the police arrived. Without all that evidence, the remaining shit that didn't get washed could be easily pointed at you. Of course he'll still be on your ass for that! Plus with your fingerprints on those nails that you pulled out of Zoe and the fact that you couldn't remember where Kyrie lived didn't help either." Koji recapped.

"But I didn't do it!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Why can't the just accept that? Why can't they just believe me when I said that Kyrie was the cause of everything?"

Koji shrugged. "Because they're cops, dude. Half the time they pin it on the wrong suspect, hoping to solve the crime as soon as possible. I know you're pissed and all, but I'm just telling you like it is."

"Well, at least Zoe is refusing to cooperate with that fucking inspector…" Takuya said with a satisfied grin. "So they can't fucking pin it on me just like that."

"But they can still be up your ass about the whole thing and continue to suspect you," Koji pointed out.

Takuya flashed him a death glare. "Can we please just change the subject? I don't want to talk about that fucker anymore. Or Kyrie for that matter."

Koji shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. "Okay, how has your day been?"

"Boring as hell. I mean, come on! I think my boss is really trying to screw with my life, as because of his month long cruise, my upcoming marriage is postponed. Damn it! It was supposed to this week…" Takuya whined.

"Oh grow up…"

~Five Hours Later~

Zoe sighed as she waved goodbye to her friend Imaru as she left for home. Today was a long day at work for the blonde, so she was exhausted physically and mentally. She checked her phone for any messages, finding one from Takuya.

_I love you,_ it read.

She smiled, texting him back with a reply that mimicked the message she had just received. Putting the phone back in her purse, she sighed to herself, almost wishing that she had brought her car to work that day. However, the day had simply been too nice for her not to walk in the refreshing, breezy weather.

As she willed her legs to carry her home, she began to think to herself.

"It's been three months now since Takuya first came across her…" she muttered to no one in particular.

Three months ever since Takuya bumped into a girl that at first seemed to be innocent and normal. The girl then tried to get into Takuya's love life after that encounter. It wasn't until later when Zoe herself walked in on Takuya and the girl, who was kissing the brunette against his will, did the invading girl started to show her true self. Not long after, the girl kidnapped Takuya, but he escaped. After that, the girl went to Takuya's home and attempted to kill Zoe in an attempt to claim Takuya as hers, but ultimately, Takuya confronted the psycho and saved Zoe after the girl fell off the roof and get ran over by a truck, finishing her off. The name of the girl who drove rusty nails into Zoe's chest to torture her was enough to bring back the memories that the blond wanted to suppress so badly and to forget. The name: Kyrie…

"Hey, you alright, Zoe-chan?" a girl asked.

Zoe came back to her senses and realized that she was still standing in the door to the restaurant she worked at. She had been so deep in thought that she had not even been moving, much to her surprise.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Katsura. Thanks for asking though," the blonde replied with a smile.

Itaru Katsura stood at the doorway with her schoolbag. The seventeen year-old high school student had blond hair like Zoe, but was longer and kept in a ponytail.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said before giggling a little.

Itaru began working at the same restaurant about a week after Kyrie was killed. She quickly became really close friends with Zoe as well as Takuya. She was someone that both of them got along with easily due to her caring, friendly nature. Koji, however, stated once that he saw her blushing when looking at Zoe. As usual, nobody had really listened to his opinion, and the rest of Takuya and Zoe's friends quickly accepted the blonde into the group. Koji didn't have a problem with the girl though, finding her to be very likable. He was more annoyed about the fact that he was rarely taken seriously.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Itaru asked.

"No, I just want to go home and spend some quality time with my fiancée," Zoe replied. "I really hate being away from him so much. But with his boss ditching everyone to go on that cruise, I've been taking extra shifts to make up for the lost income. It's worth it, though. And Takuya's been going out of his way to make it up to me. He wants to take me out somewhere nice this weekend."

Itaru nodded and smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet of him. I would come along and say hi to Taku-kun, but I have cram school to attend and I've gotta get there fast. See ya!" she said before waving as she made her way to school.

Zoe flashed her a smile and waved back, before continuing her way home.

-At Takuya's place-

"God dammit! Where's the hammer?" Koji yelled at Takuya as he rummaged through a closet, looking for the mentioned item.

The reason why was that a wall painting that was hanging fell off due to the nail bending and a new one was needed to replace it.

"Listen, after what happened with Kyrie, Zoe became extremely nervous around hammers and nails…I try to avoid using them or even bringing them out in front of her. Not that I can blame her, though. I mean, hello, that psycho bitch drove three fucking nails into her chest!" Takuya explained. "I'd be freaked out, too. So I make sure I put them in a place where Zoe can't easily find them."

"Yeah, we were lucky she didn't need a tetanus shot," the emo muttered, still rummaging.

"True, but it didn't matter much to that bastard inspector…" the brunette mumbled, rubbing his temples in aggravation. "When the fuck is he gonna give it up?"

"Hey, he's still on your ass over that, right?" Koji asked, pausing for a moment. "Thinking that you were the one who jabbed Zoe with those nails?"

"Shut up Koji, I don't want to talk about that bastard right now..." Takuya retorted bitterly. "I already told you that I wanted to drop the subject."

"Alright, but you were the one who mentioned it, not me," the emo said before resuming his search for the hammer. "But still, it's a lot easier if you keep track of stuff like a hammer, even if you have to hide it from Zoe."

"Oh, shut up and keep looking..."

~Ten Minutes Later~

"I'm home!" Zoe said loudly as she opened the door to her apartment.

She immediately fell silent as she heard a loud "thud". Fear immediately began to creep into her psyche as memories of Kyrie torturing her emerged: the very memories that she wanted to forget.

Her body trembled as she mustered all the courage she could gather, fearing that Kyrie was in fact alive and has returned for revenge. The blonde reached for the nearest thing she could use as a weapon, a glass vase, and slowly crept her way over to where the sound originated as her paranoia consumed her.

As Zoe came closer, she heard a voice panicking.

"Oh damn… this is so not good!" the voice said.

Zoe's heart stopped when she heard a weak groan that she immediately recognized, belonging to her fiancée, Takyua.

"TAKUYA!" she cried as she charged into the room, the vase raised above her head like a club.

The blonde immediately stopped where she stood, dropping the vase in shock at what she saw.

Koji was trapped in a dazed Takuya's embrace, trying to break free from the brunette's clutches.

"Why are you trying to play hard to get Zoe?" Takuya asked, his tone of voice reminiscent of a drunk's.

"Because I'm not Zoe, you idiot!" Koji replied instantly.

Takuya only chuckled before he pressed his lips against Koji's.

The emo froze in place while his face went pale as the brunette slipped his tongue into his best friend's mouth.

Zoe couldn't take what she just witnessed and did the only thing that was natural at that moment: she fainted.

~Five Minutes Later~

"I'm sorry Koji! I wasn't thinking straight!" Takuya apologized for the fiftieth time to his best friend.

Koji just gave the brunette a death stare in response. Zoe was lying on the couch, still out cold from what she had witnessed.

"Look, I admit that it's my fault for the hammer hitting you on the head, but that shouldn't have made you do something like that for fuck's sake!" The emo stated. "Ugh, I feel like I need to take a shower..."

"Ah come on Koji! I said I was sorry!" Takuya said in defense.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you KISSED me!" Koji countered.

"Come on, it's not like you died from it," the brunette quipped.

Koji only snorted in anger before getting up. "I have to go home, it's my turn to cook dinner," he growled before he left.

Takuya sighed as he looked at Zoe before getting up.

"Man… I must be cursed… First I had a psycho stalker, then I have an investigator that firmly believes that I'm responsible for torturing you, and now my best friend is angry with me over a stupid kiss…" he said to his fiancée who was still unconscious.

Takuya sat down next to Zoe and gently placed her head onto his lap while stroking her left cheek gingerly with his hand.

"Well, regardless of what happens, I'll always love you Zoe. Even if I'm killed for it."

The brunette leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips gently.

"The worst thing that could happen to me is if I lose you for good. I would be lost without you Zoe…"

~Later That Night~

Itaru yawned as she gathered her notes and placed them into her schoolbag. The girl was tired and was ready to go home. A six-hour shift at work followed by three additional hours of schooling could really wear a person out.

"I hope Zoe-chan and Taku-kun are doing alright." she said out loud to herself as she got up from her seat.

As she stepped outside of the cram school she went to, Itaru felt a breeze pick up, making her ponytail sway on its own.

"I think I should stop by their house tomorrow before work," she decided before walking in the direction of her house.

~Elsewhere~

Geoff turned on the television, watching the local news as he sat in his chair drinking some wine laced with the blood of his most recent victims. There was a story about a shootout that killed three people. Geoff just sighed in disbelief as he muted the volume.

"Guns…Tthey are nothing more than a coward's way of killing. Plus the bullet taints the blood, making it taste a bit more bitter than I prefer…" he muttered before taking a sip of his drink. "A knife is a much better approach if one wishes to savor the taste of blood."

The news then showed that caught Geoff's attention: a photo of a girl. Geoff turned up the volume and caught the location of where the girl was at.

"Finally…after so long… I finally found you…" he said, his lips contorted into a twisted grin.

From behind him, he could hear pained groans, mixed in with choking sounds. Geoff glanced over his shoulder carelessly, glancing back at the twenty year-old woman he had abducted earlier that day. A leather belt was secured around her neck, which was strung up near the ceiling on a hook. The woman stood on her tip-toes to avoid being strangled, barely managing to keep herself alive. If she faltered to stay in that fully erect posture, sinking down into a regular standing position, the belt would tighten and strangle her further. She had no choice but to struggle helplessly to maintain that painful position. Shards of broken glass were imbedded all throughout her naked body, tiny rivlets of blood trickling down. With each tiny shift, the bits of glass would dig in slightly further, drawing even more trickles of blood.

A blood-stained cloth gag had been stuffed into her mouth, crimson rivers dribbling down her face right through the fabric. With her tongue cut off, whatever blood hadn't spilled out of her mouth would pour down her throat, forcing her to swallow it. Already feeling light-headed, she willed herself not to pass out and lose her tip-toe position. The woman knew that if such a thing happened, she would surely choke to death by the belt.

Geoff ignored her agonized moans, pressing a button on his remote as he took another sip of his wine. One of his homemade videos popped onto the screen, depicting twin high school girls bound and gagged next to each other. One of the girls was out cold, while her sister was raped mercilessly with a butcher knife that Geoff had been wielding. The blade was quickly stained with her blood, and Geoff looked directly into the camera, licking the red stains away with pleasure.

However, instead of focusing on his video as he normally did, Geoff's mind was elsewhere. Clearing his glass with a final gulp, he wiped the corner of his lip with his fingertip. A sadistic grin was plastered on his face, his mind growing excited over what he had just seen on the newscast.

"I can't wait for our little reunion," he murmured, rising to his feet. "I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am."

With that, he picked up a nearby machete, walking over to his current prisoner casually. The young woman looked over at him weakly, more blood soaking through her gag. She pleaded with her violet eyes, and her long light brown hair stuck to her sticky skin. Geoff merely smirked, then swiped the machete right across her legs, severing both of them in a quick, simple swing. Her legs fell to the ground, causing the belt to tighten around her neck since her support system was gone. As she strangled to death, the woman glared at her tormenter one last time. With a final shudder, her body went limp, hanging there slightly by the belt.

Geoff released the belt, allowing her corpse to crash to the floor in a bloody pool beside her legs. He then knelt down and began to peel her skin off with a nearby scalpel, his thoughts elsewhere as he carved into her. The malicious smirk on his face never faltered for a second.

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon..."

**AN(Blazorna): Well, for those wondering, Tormented Soul has a larger cast of main characters this time around. Itaru is a main character if you didn't notice yet. The next chapter will be done by Blood whenever she has a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is Chapter 3 of the story, so we hope that you like it. Please keep in mind that Blaze and I have different styles of writing, so the chapters will not be formatted exactly the same way. However, we do not see this as a problem. I mean, why should either one of us change how we do things just to suit how the other one writes? I don't expect Blaze to mimic my style of writing, just as he does not expect me to mimic his. So certain spellings, time frames, and atmospheres will be evidently different with each alternating chapter. But we doubt anyone will have a problem with that. So on that note, please read and review!**

**From the Shadows: Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 3**

_She stared at her parents' bloodied corpses that were sprawled on the floor, her face pale with horror. Splatters of blood had splashed onto her only moments ago, staining her skin and clothes in a sickening manner._

_Slowly, her eyes wandered up to the young man before her, and she barely had the strength the utter the words that had been racing around in her panicked mind._

_"Why...? Why did you do it?" she whimpered._

_The man grinned cruelly, thick drops of blood trickling down the blade of his knife. "Because I love you, Kyrie..."_

"Could you please check her vitals? I want to see if there has been any change."

"Yes, right away."

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"Still no change," the young nurse murmured after a moment, looking over at her comatose patient. "Poor girl..."

The doctor skimmed over his clipboard, tapping his pen over it lightly. "No improvements either. I can't find much brain activity going on, so it worries me that she'll fall into a vegetative state. Ai, make sure Cheryl checks on her before she leaves, would you? Her shift is ending soon anyway, so she can do it on her way out."

"Yes," she replied with an obedient nod. "Her shift ends in about ten minutes, so I'll send her in. But are you sure it's necessary for there to be so many constant checks on the patient?"

"With her low brain activity, I want to keep an eye on her," the doctor told her. "Anything could happen with absolutely no warning, so I advise at least somebody to check on the patient every ten to twenty minutes."

He scribbled something on his clipboard, then motioned the door with his pen, indicating Ai to leave the room with him. The nurse quickly followed him out of the room, glancing back over her shoulder before she shut the door.

A few minutes dragged by, and the young woman on the bed simply laid there, unmoving. The ticking of the clock and beeping of her heart monitor were the only audible sounds in the room. Her body was bare of any bandaging, as her wounds had healed long ago.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

A finger twitched just then, the movement unseen by anyone present in the hospital. One would think that such a quick motion would only indicate a muscle spasm. However, the finger twitched again, followed by two more fingers following suit.

"Mmmm..."

The woman's eyes fluttered open slowly and groggily, the bright lights overhead causing her to wince. The light was virtually non-existent in her left eye, though. To her surprise, she could hardly see anything out of it at all.

"Wha...?"

Groaning, she heaved herself into a sitting position, her muscles feeling weak from their lack of usage. The young woman looked around in amazement, shocked to find herself in a hospital room.

"How did I get here?" she murmured to herself. "_When_ did I get here?"

She looked down at her hands, finding them intact with the exception of her left ring and pinky fingers. There were thin scars etched into them, and she flexed them slowly. They bent well enough, but felt mildy numb and a bit weaker than the rest. There was a mirror nearby, and from her position, she could see herself clearly. The back of her hospital gown was open, revealing a scarred back that went from the bottom of her neck down to the top of her white panties. The skin was slightly darker in appearance, and she winced at it in slight disgust.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Her eyes flashed over to the heart monitor, noticing that a wire was attached to chest with a small guaze pad. Scowling, she switched the machine off and pulled the wire off, not wanting to cause it flatline and alert the entire building.

"Fuck," she grumbled in a low voice, struggling to get out of the bed without collapsing to the floor.

Unfortunately, while she had been in the coma, her muscles had weakened tremendously and could not support her weight. She crumpled to the floor, gritting her teeth as she forced herself into an upright sitting position.

"I gotta get outta here..." Her eyes scanned over to the door, fearing that somebody would walk through at any moment.

She dragged herself up, using a counter as stability. Although she couldn't support herself for long, the woman had enough time to notice that there was a scalpel on the counter. She grabbed at it desperately, wrapping her fingers around it just in time as she sank back to the floor. Her heart rate had sped up from the vigorous activity, and her skin had broken out into a shine of persperation.

Panting slightly, she crawled over to the door of the room, sitting beside it a moment later. Placing the blade on the floor, she used her arms to move her legs a bit, hoping to strengthen them enough to at least allow her into a standing position.

"Fuck," she muttered, impatient with the snail-like progress.

It was almost as though her legs were asleep, yet they were not overcome with numbness. They were just temporarily useless. Footsteps outside the door caused her to suddenly jerk her head up and grab hold of the scalpel once again. She crouched down even further as the knob twisted.

"I'm on my way home anyway," Cheryl said to one of her colleagues as she stood in the doorway, her back to where the bed was located. "But we can catch a drink tonight when you get out. Just give me a call."

The nurse backed into the room, waving goodbye to her friend in the process. Her sunglasses and car keys were clutched in her left hand while she closed the door with her right. Just as she spun around to face the bed, Cheryl suddenly felt the swipe of a scalpel running across the back of her ankle, severing her achilles tendon.

"Aaah!" she cried out, crashing to the floor.

To her horror, the same blade that had sliced her tendon was pointed directly at her throat. She quickly realized that the patient was no longer in bed, instead kneeling over her with the blade.

"Don't move," the young woman hissed into her ear. "I'll slit your throat if you do..."

The nurse whimpered in pain as blood gushed out of her destroyed tendon, vaguely aware that her keys and sunglasses were taken. She let out a small sob, unable to keep quiet from the imense agony.

"I told you to shut up," the patient warned, brutally slashing the blade across Cheryl's neck.

Blood immediately splashed over both of them, soaking them in crimson stains. The nurse shuddered and her head rolled to the side, dead from the severity of her neck wound.

Minutes later, the patient had stripped the nurse of her clothes, putting them on herself and leaving the mostly naked corpse. She knew that somebody else would probably be coming along soon, so she couldn't waste any time. With her left eye completely blurry, she slipped the dead nurse's sunglasses on and grabbed her car keys.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman struggled to stand up, her legs shaking immensely. Although the clothes were stained with blood, there was a doctor's coat hanging up on a hook nearby, so she shrugged it on. She then took a deep breath and hurried out the room and closed the door behind her, willing her legs to carry her to the parking lot.

Although she had been given many strange looks, nobody stopped the frantic woman as she rushed into the lot. Her legs felt like jelly, but she used every fiber of her energy not to collapse, knowing all too well just how ridiculous she looked. It didn't take her long to find the nurse's car, as the bright pink keychain matched the pink vehicle.

"Ugh, fucking ugly color," she growled, climbing into the driver's seat. "Can barely fucking walk, so let's see how well I can drive..."

Jamming the key into the ignition, she turned on the engine and hurridly backed out of the parking spot. There would not be much time to get away once the nurse's body had been found. That is, _if_ it hadn't already been found.

She clumsily steered the car out of the parking lot, its tires squealing. "Out of all the friggen vehicles in the parking lot, I got the damn Barbie one. Perfect..."

The car sped down the road, and she used one hand to move the sunglasses up and rub her eye again. It remained blurry, to the point where she couldn't see out of it at all. Glancing into the mirror, she noticed that it was slightly lighter in color in contrast to her other eye.

"Bum eye...weak legs...shaky arms..." Kyrie mused, heading towards another location where she could dispose of the car for another one. "If I don't die in a car accident today, then I'm the luckiest bitch alive... Then again, I must already be the luckiest bitch to have survived that little rooftop incident..."

_~Meanwhile~_

Takuya walked into _Tsunahachi's,_ a bouquet of roses clutched in his hands. He made his way over to the main counter, noting that the restaurant was rather quiet. The brunette stopped at the counter, where Misa, Zoe's boss, was checking the register.

"Hey, Misa," he said, looking around the cozy-looking restaurant. "Is Zoe on break yet?"

"Nope, not yet. She still has another hour of work until her break. So if you want to come back a little later, then feel free to," she replied with a quick smile.

Misa, a woman in her early thirties, was the morning manager. Her gazed was glued onto the stack of bills she was counting, concentrating on getting an accurate figure. She then picked up a calculator, typing in a few figures before writing them down on a piece of paper.

"I just wanted to give her a small gift to show her how much I love her," Takuya said with a grin as he held up the flowers.

Misa pouted slightly. "Gee, I sure wish my husband did that for me. You need to give him some lessons."

Takuya chuckled softly, handing her one of the roses. "Here you go. Feel special now?"

"Yup," she replied happily. "Now my husband can be jealous of my secret boyfriend. That'll show him to be more romantic."

"Yeah, that should work well enough." The brunette looked around the restaurant, ignoring the few patrons seated as they quietly ate their meals. "So where is Zoe? I don't see her."

Misa gestured to the opposite side of the room with her pencil. "Over there waiting on customers. You should hide behind the counter and sneak up on her. That'll give her a surprise when you pop out."

Takuya watched as his fiancée jotted down a couple's orders, nodding as they told her what they wanted. His heartbeat quickened as he gazed upon the blond beauty. He couldn't help but stare at the way her short, pink dress clung to her curves, leaving little to the imagination. However, Takuya knew better than anyone else of what was beneath that tiny uniform of hers.

Upon getting poked in the forehead with the eraser of Misa's pencil, he snapped out of it and slinked down behind the counter, peeking over eagerly for his chance to pop out and surprise her. Misa smirked knowingly at him, then disappeared into the back room with the stack of bills and her rose. The look on her face pratically screamed "Don't fuck this up."

"Hey, Taku-kun! What are you doing?" Itaru suddenly asked, causing the brunette to jump.

Like the other waitresses, her uniform was identical to Zoe's. Her golden hair was tied into her usual ponytail, secured by a pink ribbon that matched her dress.

"Jeez, don't surprise me like that," he quietly scolded. "And lower your voice. You're gonna give away my position!"

Itaru smirked, crouching down beside him. "What the hell are you doing hiding behind the counter, though?"

"I want to surprise Zoe with these," Takuya replied, showing her the bouquet of roses.

She beamed, adjusting her apron. "Oh, Zoe-chan's gonna love those. She's been pretty stressed lately, so those will put her in a good mood."

"Oh, she's coming," he whispered loudly as he watched the blond begin to make her way to the counter.

Zoe was too tired to notice him peering over at her, and she continued her way over, grabbing a coffee pot off of one of the tables. Takuya suddenly jumped out from behind the counter, holding out the roses.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Zoe flung the pot in surprise, causing it to fly into the air.

With the pot heading in his direction, Takuya ducked down to avoid getting sprayed with the leftover coffee.

Itaru jumped out from behind the counter as fast as she could. "I'll get it!"

With the brunette in his lowered position, and Itaru's fast movements, he was smacked directly in the face by her breasts. Takuya fell backward from the force, clumsily landing on the floor with a thud.

"Outta my way!" Itaru exclaimed jokingly, narrowly catching the pot mere milliseconds before it crashed the floor. "Got it!"

Takuya groaned and stood up, rubbing his sore bottom. "Good for you..."

Zoe sighed in relief, taking the pot from Itaru. "Thanks, Itaru. It would've smashed into a million pieces if you hadn't caught it."

"It was nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm just glad that I smacked Taku-kun out of my way. If he hadn't been standing there, then I would've had an easier time catching the stupid thing."

The brunette glared at her, his eye twitching. "Well, pardon me! You could've asked me to move! But no, you hit me in the face with your friggen boobs!"

"Not my fault," Itaru told him bluntly. "Next time move over instead of staring at Zoe-chan's scantily-clad body in that uniform. And damn, you must be the only straight guy on the planet who doesn't enjoy getting smacked by a pair of tits."

"I wasn't staring at her," he said quickly, before blushing a bit. "Well...not at that particular second. I did before that coffee pot went flying. So get your facts straight, Imaru."

"I'm Itaru! Not Imaru-chan!" the ponytailed girl grumbled. "Get it right!"

Just then, Imaru, Zoe's red-haired friend and co-worker, wandered over. "Is Takuya getting our names mixed up again?"

"Yup," Zoe and Itaru replied unanimously.

Takuya scoffed. "Well, maybe you two should wear name tags so that I don't get your confused."

"We _are_ wearing name tags!" the girls exclaimed, each of them pointing to their tags. "See?"

Before he could reply back with a rude comment, Zoe noticed the flowers and beamed brightly. "Oh, are those roses for me?"

Takuya grinned, holding them out for her. "Of course, my love. I came all the way over here and hid behind the counter just to surprise you. You're friggen friend Itaru almost gave away my position, but I surprised you nonetheless."

"Aw, you know you love me," Itaru quipped, poking him in the forehead as she set the coffee pot down. "And I did _not_ almost give away your position. I was merely observing quietly."

"Observing quietly?" Takuya's eye twitched again. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Itaru smirked. "But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you? And I applaud you for getting my name right. If you get it right three times in a row, I'll give you a cookie."

Zoe kissed Takuya on his lips passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Yeah, Takuya. You should know the difference between Itaru and Imaru by now..."

"I know," Imaru added in flatly. "We don't look anything alike, so you can't use that as an excuse. I'm a redhead and Itaru's a blond, so right there should be a dead giveaway."

"Oh, shut up and get back to work," Takuya grumbled.

Itaru bopped him over the head with a menu, chuckling as she did so. "Alright, Captain. Anything else you want me to do? Like swabbing the decks?"

"Why I oughtta-"

Before Takuya could finish his comment, Zoe's friends hurried away, laughing at his overdramatic, angry antics. The brunette sighed, then smiled and pulled Zoe into a tighter embrace.

"Itaru's going to get it one of these days," he whispered jokingly into her ear. "She never ceases to piss me off."

Zoe kissed him again, then took the roses. "We wouldn't love her if she didn't piss us off constantly. But I gotta get get back to work as well. I'll see you later."

Takuya nodded, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead. "I can't wait..."

"I love you," the blond told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye," he said, allowing her to go behind the counter to put her roses into a vase.

After a moment, he walked to the door of the restaurant, heading outside to his car. Just as he reached the vehicle, he heard the annoyingly familiar voice that had tormented him for the past three months.

"Good to see you, Mr. Kanbara," the man said.

Takuya glanced over at him, his lips twisted into a sneer. "Wish I could say the same about you."

Detective Satoru Inihari stood a few feet away from him, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. The detective was a man in his early forties, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair that was beginning to gray at the temples. He had a rather large build, with a few extra pounds in his stomach region.

"Visiting your girlfriend?" Inihari asked in a gentle, yet cold voice.

"No, I was visiting my _fiancée_," he snarled, not in the mood to deal with him. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go now."

Inihari chuckled humorlessly. "Before you go, I'd like to ask you a few-"

"No," Takuya cut him off. "You're just going to ask me the same fucking questions that you have been asking me for the past three months. If you keep it up, I'll go the police station and have harrassment charges filed against you."

"Sorry, but you can't do that," Inihari pointed out, flicking the ashes off his cigarette. "As long as you're a suspect in this case, I have every right to hound you until I get the answers that I'm looking for."

"Well, don't expect me to cooperate." With that, Takuya slid into his car, taking off down the road a few seconds later.

Smirking to himself, the detective wandered into _Tsunahachi's, _quickly finding Zoe within the small group of waitresses.

"Hello there, Miss Orimoto," he said as soon as he approached her.

The blond narrrowed her green eyes. "Were you just outside harassing Takuya again? How many times do we have to tell you? Takuya was not responsible for what happened to me. Why won't you just accept that and move on with your life instead of making ours a living hell?"

"I'm only trying to get to the bottom of things, Miss Orimoto," he told her in that, cool, arrogant voice that caused her blood to boil. "All of the evidence points to him, so if you would just be so kind to lend me a few minutes-"

"Forget it," she replied in a low voice, her face furrowed into a scowl. "Please leave my work at once, Detective Inihari. I don't appreciate you coming in and causing trouble for me."

He smiled thinly. "My apologies, Miss Orimoto. I'll leave you to do your job, and perhaps we can speak about things later."

"Don't count on it," she remarked hatefully, then spun on her heels and stormed away from him.

Itaru glared at him with rage as well, before scooping up a few menus to give to a group of patrons. Inihari casually walked out of the restaurant, unfazed by the couple's behavior. He merely grinned cruelly, his hazel eyes dark.

"I'll get those answers out of you one way or another, Kanbara. Make no mistake about that."

_~Elsewhere~_

Geoff tugged on his black shirt, smirking to himself triumphantly. He glanced over at the clock carelessly, then grabbed his keys off of the nearby coffee table.

"Time for our little reunion," he mused quietly, his smirk growing into a sadistic grin.

Ignoring the television set, he simply exited the apartment without bothering to shut it off. However, he did take the time to carefully lock both the knob and deadbolt from the outside, and all of the windows were bolted shut from the inside. Geoff then calmly walked over to his car, enjoying the soothing breeze as it gently blew his shirt a bit.

"Our time apart has come to an end..." He started the vehicle, carefully backing it out of the driveway, before speeding down the road in pursuit of his destination.

From inside his darkened apartment, one of his videos was played out on the screen. There were two girls in that particular film, both of them stripped of their identical high school uniforms.

One girl was hanging from the ceiling by a hook, blood dripping down her pale face. Her violet eyes, which had been stapled open, stared down at the floor vacantly, and more dribbles of blood trickled down her long, jet black pigtails. Her back had been mutilated to the point where no flesh or skin remained, making her backbone visible. The hook had been latched directly onto her backbone, the crimson-stained metal scraping against the bone slightly as the rope swung a bit.

The second girl had long, curly cinnamon hair, which was being gripped onto tightly by Geoff. The young man smirked maliciously, pounding his member into her from behind. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably, thick tears streaming down her terror-ridden face.

"Almost done," Geoff whispered huskily, biting onto her ear.

He thrust into her a few more times before grunting loudly, pulling his manhood out of her just as he spurted. His thick semen sprayed all over the girl, showering her naked back and onto her thick hair. Upon finishing his release a minute later, he moved away from the cowering schoolgirl. He made his way over to one of the counters, retrieving a steel bowl filled with a clear liquid.

"Wha-what is that?" the girl asked fearfully.

Geoff set the bowl down in front of her without replying, then grabbed hold of her hair again. Ignoring her horrified screams, he pushed her face down into the bowl slowly, being careful not to get any of the liquid on himself. As soon as her face touched the liquid, the girl immediately felt her face being eaten away at a rapid pace. The sulfuric acid turned red as it mixed with her blood, all the while the schoolgirl flailed helplessly.

Geoff continued to hold her down with ease, his lips contorted into a twisted grin. He could hear her choked screams as the acid ate away at both her face and the inside of her mouth. It was apparent that she had swallowed some as well, for he could see sickening sores beginning to form on her skin as the acidic concentration burnt its way out of her esophagus.

Seconds later, her flails died down and she went limp. Geoff held her down for an additional minute, then carelessly yanked her aside. Blood and chunks of flesh floated around in the metal bowl, while the girl's face had been horribly mutilated to the point where she could no longer be recognized. Parts of skull were visible through the eroded muscles in her face, and her eyes had melted from their sockets.

The young man smirked to himself, standing up as he admired his work. He then walked over to where the camera was taping the spectacle and pushed the 'Off' button. The television screen went blank as the video came to an end.

**There you have it. The third chapter has been completed, so please let us know what you think. Blaze will be working on the next chapter, so keep a lookout for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Bet you never expected Kyrie to appear. Don't worry, Geoff isn't going to be shoved to the side, he's the main psycho after all in this story.**

**From the Shadows: Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 3**

Kyrie staggered as she opened the door to an apartment. The raven haired girl slumped into the nearest chair as she groaned in exhaustion. She had walked for over a mile after ditching the car she drove in from the hospital and was unable to find another to steal. The apartment's owner was laying on the ground not far from the entrance, dead from Kyrie suffocating him with her bare hands. She had difficulty with keeping a firm grip on the man's throat, but was able to get it done.

"How long was I in that fucking hospital?" she muttered as she reached for the remote for the television.

She pressed the "On" button and watched the television come to life. She flipped through several channels before stopping at one showing the afternoon news. Kyrie didn't pay much attention to it until something came on screen. That not only got her complete focus, but also made her face flush white in complete horror as her body began to shake.

"No… This isn't good… This is fucking not good," she muttered in fear, her eyes widening now. "I can't let _him _find me_…" _

_-Takuya and Zoe's Apartment: Several hours later-_

"I'm home!" Zoe announced happily as she entered the apartment.

"Hey Zoe," Takuya replied as he got up from the couch.

The moment he got up however, he got tackled to the ground by a person who came with Zoe.

"OOF! Get off me Itaru!" the brunette said with annoyance as he stared at Itaru in irritation.

The pair of blondes were still wearing their uniforms from their work but Itaru was wearing a red jacket over hers.

"Hello to you too, Taku-kun." the ponytailed blonde replied with a grin on her face.

Zoe laughed a little as she sat down next to Takuya while Itaru got off of him and moved to a chair nearby the couch.

"How has both of your days been since my visit to work?" Takuya asked the two blondes.

Itaru only shrugged a little in response.

"It was great after you gave me those roses," Zoe said, smiling a little.

"That's good to hear," Takuya said, grinning like an idiot.

"Anyway. Do either of you want to go out on a date with me?" Itaru joked with a straight face.

Takuya gulped softly while Zoe blushed a little as they heard Itaru speak.

"I'm just kidding," the ponytailed blonde said with an inward sigh.

"Sorry Itaru, it's just hard to tell when you're joking when you keep such a straight face," Zoe explained.

"Yeah, and here I thought you were serious," the brunette quipped.

"Taku-kun's such an idiot," Itaru teased.

"HEY!" Takuya said in defense

"That's true," Zoe agreed.

"Not you too Zoe…"

Both of the blondes giggled.

"But that's part of your charm," Itaru explained.

Zoe nodded in agreement while Takuya blushed for a moment.

"I don't get what you mean by that," Koji said from behind, startling everyone else in the room.

The emo was wearing what he normally wore, including his trademark bandana.

"God dammit Koji! Will it kill you to at least knock before coming in?" Takuya asked his best friend in annoyance.

"Only when you stop being such an idiot," Koji replied flatly.

"Don't make me come over there and make you eat that bandana of yours!" The brunette threatened.

"Doubt that..." the emo countered stoically.

"Grr… THAT'S IT!" Takuya shouted in fury before he lunged at Koji.

The pair landed hard on the floor, rolling around while grabbing each other's shirts.

"Takuya! Koji! Stop this instant!" Zoe cried out in desperation, mainly not wanting Takuya to get hurt by Koji.

"Allow me…" Itaru said calmly as she reached into a pocket of her jacket.

Upon seeing what Itaru pulled out. Zoe's eyes widen in shock.

"Not that…please…anything but that!" Zoe pleaded desperately.

_-Hospital-_

A tall man with short hair and pale white skin came walking towards the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

The man nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I was wondering about the girl who was in a coma for the past three months. She was on the news last night and I was wondering if I could see her in person," he said.

"Oh, you mean the infamous Girl A. I'm sorry, but she's no longer here. Apparently she woke up and escaped, murdering one of the nurses in the process and stealing her car," the receptionist explained gloomily.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that…but if it's alright, may I ask what kind of car it was that was stolen?" he asked politely.

"I think it was an import of some kind…but all I know is that it was bright pink, so it'd stick out like a sore thumb."

The man nodded and bid farewell to the receptionist, hiding a scowl on his face.

"She got away from me…but not for long." Geoff softly muttered under his breath as he walked out of the hospital.

_-Meanwhile-_

"HAVE MERCY!" the two boys cried as they were being pulled by their ears by Itaru.

Itaru ignored Takuya and Koji as she forced them both to sit down. A moment ago the boys were both stunned upon hearing Itaru's air horn next to them, long enough for her to break up the fight and get them by the ears.

"Ah fuck…I think I'm deaf now!" Koji whined.

"Itaru! Why did you have to go and do that?" Takuya demanded angrily, only to get the air horn thrown at his head, hitting him right between the eyes.

The force from the impact was strong enough to make Takuya stumble backwards into Koji, which resulted in the brunette falling down and taking his emo friend with him.

'OH FUCK, NOT AGA-!" Koji tried to scream before he was cut off as Takuya kissed him by accident.

The kiss broke almost immediately as Takuya scrambled off Koji and both ran to the nearest trashcans and hurled into them.

Zoe's right eye twitched a little before she fainted.

"ZOE-CHAN!" Itaru screamed while catching the unconscious blonde before she landed on the ground.

_~Meanwhile~_

Kyrie went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror's reflection closely. Sweat was going down her face, which was expressing both anxiety and dread.

"This isn't good one fucking bit. I have to do something before he finds me," she murmured to herself.

She began opening and rummaging through the draws nearby the mirror.

"There has to be something that I can use."

She noticed a box and smiled as she pulled it out.

"This is a good start." Kyrie said as she examined the box.

_~Five minutes Later: Takuya~_

"Oh man…I hope that Zoe is okay," Takuya said worried.

"It's your fault that she's like that, Takuya," Koji said.

"Oh shut up Koji, I don't have time for your crap right now," the brunette retorted. "Besides, it's Itaru who threw that airhorn at me in the first place!"

"Shut up Takuya…" Itaru replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "You do realize if both you and Koji-bozu didn't fight, it wouldn't have come to this."

Koji's left eye twitched in anger at hearing "bozu" added to his name.

"I hate you…" the two boys retorted in synch before falling silent.

Itaru gave the boys a death glare. Takuya however couldn't help but shudder for a moment when he locked eyes with the blonde.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," Itaru stated before leaving Takuya and Koji alone in the room with Zoe.

Several minutes passed as the pair stared at each other in silence.

Takuya sighed and looked at Zoe.

"You know something Koji, that glare Itaru gave us... It felt like it was coming from_…her,_" he said.

The two boys failed to notice the door to the bathroom opening,.

"What, you mean that psycho stalker, Kyrie?" Koji asked.

Itaru froze in place as she overheard what the emo just said.

"Who else would I be talking about? Your non-existent girlfriend?" Takuya said.

"WHY YOU!" Koji shouted before he and Takuya got into another fight.

Itaru however leaned against a wall, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Th-They weren't talking about…_her?" _she muttered softly as she leaned against a wall and slumped to the ground. Her mind was spinning with many thoughts and questions.

_~Meanwhile with Kyrie~_

"Damn… I'm now just as blonde as that bitch Zoe…" Kyrie muttered as she looked at her hair through the bathroom mirror. She then sighed as she walked back into the living room, stepping over the corpse of the former tenant.

"Takuya will never fall for me… he loves that slut too much…" she thought out loud, slumping into a chair. "Plus now that HE knows where I was… I have to hurry before it's too late…"

"Too late for what?" a voice asked from behind Kyrie.

Kyrie froze in place, recognizing the voice that was all too familiar to her.

"It's been a while, my dear," Geoff said with a smile on his face.

"G-Ge-Geoff…" Kyrie said as her body trembled in terror. "H-How?"

"Quite simple actually, I found a pink car in an alley that matched the description of one that was stolen from a hospital not far from here. And knowing that you've just woke up from a coma, you're not able to go very far. It just was a simple process of elimination of where you'd go after ditching the car," Geoff explained.

Kyrie's face went white as she listened.

"I must say, killing someone in public is quite bold, Kyrie." Geoff continued, "Yet rather foolish."

"Why?" Kyrie asked as she got up from the chair and backed away from him. "Why must you be in my life?"

Geoff chuckled and smiled.

"Because I love you, my dear sweet Kyrie," he answered before he walked around the chair, approaching the girl with a caring smile. However, the smile only scared Kyrie even more as Geoff came closer towards her.

Kyrie kept walking backwards, now in the hallway as Geoff kept approaching her slowly.

She then tripped over the corpse that laid in the hallway and collapsed to the ground. Geoff was now close to Kyrie as he lifted her to her feet and forced a kiss onto the struggling Kyrie's lips.

"Now, my love, shall we head home to celebrate our reunion?" Geoff asked after breaking the kiss.

"NO WAY IN HELL, YOU FUCKER!" Kyrie screamed defiantly, only to have her mouth covered.

"Calm down, Kyrie, you know that I'm not going to kill you." Geoff said softly. "I love you too much to do that."

Kyrie glared at Geoff in pure hatred before Geoff sighed.

"Forgive me for doing this Kyrie, but it's for your own good," he apologized before landing a quick chop to the base of Kyrie's neck, knocking her out instantly.

Placing the unconscious Kyrie over his shoulder, Geoff pondered to himself.

"You know… maybe I should get a sex slave as well, that way I can satisfy my urges completely," he quipped. "I do recall that blondes are the best to fuck, next to the person you love of course…"

Before walking out the door, Geoff smiled and spanked Kyrie's ass once.

"This time, there's no escaping, my naughty little girl," he said in a somewhat seductive tone to Kyrie.

_Blazorna: *comes in with a stack of tapes in arms* Hey, sorry about the wait, but that's what you get when two people collab on a single story. Anyway, I got a little treat for you guys, I was able to have Geoff lend me some of his homemade movies to watch! And I figured why not have you guys watch them with me and Blood? Blood, you got the popcorn ready? *Sets stack down and puts a tape into the VCR that's hooked up to a surround-sound system and big screen TV before getting comfy into a couch with remote in hand.*_

_Blood: *runs in with a bowl of popcorn* Fucking microwave needs to pop the damn popcorn faster... *watches as video begins*_

The video flickered on the television set slightly, becoming clear a moment later. The camera angle was pointed directly at a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She was lying naked on the floor, her arms and legs splayed out to expose every part of her. Keeping her pinned down were four metal spikes, each of them impaled in either a wrist or an ankle. Four puddles of blood surrounded the puncture wounds, staining the floor even further.

The woman couldn't scream or whimper, as her mouth had been secured shut by several large staples. Her lips were bloody and swollen, looking repulsive as the metal pieces fused them closed. To make matters worse, a small clamp had been placed her nose, eliminating her ability to breathe out of it. With both her mouth and nose blocked off like that, she would've suffocated by then.

However, keeping her alive was a hole in her throat, where a pen was sticking out of it. The ink, spring, and tip of it had been removed, leaving only the hollow plastic part. Each time the woman took in air, a raspy rattling noise was heard as it traveled through the pen and into her lungs.

Geoff sauntered past her, adjusting the camera for a closer image. He then walked back over to her, kneeling beside her with a cruel smirk.

"Grateful that I stuck that pen in there?" he teased, twisting the plastic object around in her throat as she whimpered.

The woman stared up at him with sheer terror, feeling completely helpless as the metal spikes held her down. She clenched and unclenched her hands out of anxiety, causing crimson spurts to shoot out of her wrists past the spikes.

Geoff stopped toying with the pen and slipped a finger inside his prisoner's nether regions, moving it back in forth as she cringed. He chuckled softly at her reaction, feeling her gradually growing wetter as he increased the friction. A throbbing sensation formed in his groin as he kept sliding his finger in and out of the woman, causing him to soon grow hard.

The woman grunted through her sealed mouth, her auburn locks becoming damp as the dark-haired man stimulated her. She couldn't move away from his intruding finger, and the rasping noises from the pen grew louder as her heartrate quickened.

Geoff stopped after a moment, licking his finger clean of her sweet juices. He seemed deep in thought for a few seconds, a bemused half-smile on his face as he pondered his thoughts.

"I think I'd like to try a different approach this time," he murmured, rising to his feet. "What do you think, Moriko?"

The nametag on her discarded work shirt was visible through the rumpled fabric. The shirt had been cast aside with the rest of her clothing, along with her glitzy purse.

Moriko gazed at him fearfully, shaking her head vehemently at the question. She attempted to pull her arms and legs free from the spikes, only to cause more blood to squirt from the puntures. The rods of metal had not only been imbedded into her tender flesh, but also through the wooden planks of the floor. Geoff had used a hammer to make sure they wouldn't budge, eliminating any chances the woman would've had of escaping.

Geoff wandered over to a cabinet, opening it to retrieve a single item; a scalpel. At the sight of the sharp tool, Moriko whimpered louder, breathing through the plastic tube at a quicker rate. Her pounding heart felt as though it would burst through her chest from the intensity.

"Sometimes the best types of equipment are small and delicate," the man told her, sitting down on the floor beside her. "And with this, it'll give me plenty of time to enjoy myself."

Without hesitating, Geoff sliced the inside of her left forearm, causing a long, deep slit. He did the same with the other arm, giving himself a full view of what was beneath the layers of skin. The woman tried to scream through her sealed mouth, tears running down her terrified face in thick drops. The cuts in her arms were thin, but Geoff did the unthinkable as he slipped two fingers between the slit on her left arm. He tugged the two flaps of skin away from each other, making the slit wider. Blood coated his fingers as he pried the skin apart further, and Moriko let out several choked grunts as her breathing through the pen grew louder.

Soon the veins and tendons were visible, also exposing a bit of bone. Yet since Geoff had not severed any veins, Moriko didn't bleed as quickly as she could've. The woman desperately wished that he would accidently make the scalpel slip and put her out of her misery, yet no such luck seemed to be in store for her. Instead, the agony continued as Geoff repeated the process with her other arm, looking as though he wasn't too interested in her legs.

"Biology was my favorite subject in school, you know." Geoff whipped his head to get some hair out of his eyes. "More specifically, the dissecting part of biology was the main reason why I loved it so much. It always intrigued me to find out what was beneath the layers of flesh or skin in the specimen. Frogs were what the dissecting mainly consisted of, as well as a few other insignificant animals. However, I was always the most fascinated with the human body."

Moriko's gray eyes widened at the words 'dissect' and 'human body', feeling her stomach quiver with panic. One of the staples fusing her mouth shut had loosened a bit, giving her the ability to breathe through it slightly. Her whimpers grew louder as a result as well, though Geoff wasn't concerned about that in the least.

"I want to see what's under your skin," he murmured almost sensually, bringing the scalpel up to her left arm.

The blade sank deep into one of her muscles, causing the woman to shake in agony. The rasping through the tube grew even louder, sounding like music in Geoff's ears. He continued to poke around a bit, coating the silver tool with a thick crimson liquid. He set it aside, leaving it on the floor.

"Unfortunately, I was a very impatient teenager and didn't always want to take the time to use the scalpel carefully," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear.

Before Moriko realized it, Geoff slipped his fingers into her gaping wound, wrapping them around several veins and tendons. With a brutal jerk, he yanked the contents out in a gruesome manner, causing the floor to splatter with bits of the ruined blood vessels. The woman shrieked through her staples, her lips starting to rip through them from the force of her cries.

"You have very nice veins," Geoff commented with amusement as he gazed at the bloody mass in his hand. "Did you know that although veins appear blue through the skin, they're actually red? It's because the subcutaneous fat absorbs low-frequency light, permitting only the highly energetic blue wavelengths to penetrate through to the dark vein and reflect off. See, we learn something new every day.

The auburn-haired woman shook and shuddered, feeling blood spray from her mutilated arm. She felt light-headed, and as the staples continued to rip through her lips, more crimson drops appeared. The ran down her face along with her tears, dripping onto the floor beside her head.

"Now let's get to the next one," her captor said cheerfully, getting on her other side.

With skilled fingers, he quickly pried apart the two pieces of skin on either side of the cut on her right arm, revealing another set of tendons and veins. Moriko shook her head frantically, her eyes wide with terror as Geoff stared at the blood vessels with excitement. The dark-haired man grinned sadistically at her, digging his fingers deep into her wound to grab hold of the veins. They felt good under his fingers, and mixed with the slippery blood, he almost wanted to rub them in.

His victim grunted, the pen in her throat now shaking from her forced breathing. However, as Geoff yanked the blood vessels free, Moriko let out an ear-shattering scream, the staples ripping out of her lips completely. Her shrieks bounced off the wall as blood gushed from both her arms, a large amount of it splashing onto Geoff's face. He licked some off his lips, savoring the taste of it.

Moriko convulsed, her lips and arms drowned in pain as blood continued flow at a rapid pace. She didn't even notice the spikes through her limbs, as the suffering from her maimed forearms was far worse. After a few more gasps, she ceased moving, finally succumbing to her blood-loss.

Geoff gazed at her unmoving body for several seconds, letting the dripping mass of veins fall to the floor with a sickening splat. He licked his fingers clean of the blood, his dark eyes filled with satisfaction. After a moment he rose to his feet and walked over to a camera. With a malevolent grin, he switched the camera off, adding yet another innocent to his body count.

**At that wraps up this chapter. The next one should be out within the week, so be patient. Hope you liked the chapter, so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, without further ado...wait, did I spell that right? Eh, whatever. Without further ado, Blaze and I now present Chapter 5 of this epically amazing story!**

**Takuya: Epic, my ass...**

**Me: Eh, shut up. Nobody asked you. Now go join Kouji in his emo corner. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter and when you're done, feel free to review.**

**From the Shadows: Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 5**

_The next day_

Kyrie groaned, her head feeling as though it had been hit with a hammer. It was pounding unrelentlessly, making her want to swallow an entire bottle of aspirin. However, in her position, she was unable to even pick up a single pill. She was tied to a chair, her arms secured to the arm rests with pieces of rope. Her legs were bound as well, restraining her completely.

"Just fucking great," she muttered, fearfully scanning the room.

She was in Geoff's living room, noticing that a camera was perched on top of the television set. Several stains were embedded into the carpet and floorboards, giving the area an ominous essence. Kyrie already knew what types of stains they were, as they were all too familiar to her. Although her left eye was still blurry, she could see that Geoff was nowhere in sight.

"Where is that bastard?" She blinked several times, eventually realizing that the fuzziness in her vision would not go away.

The knife that had been penetrated into her eye three months earlier had caused her to lose most of her vision. With a mirror hanging on the wall a few feet away, she could see that the ruby color in her left eye had changed into a lighter shade. It was noticable, but not too extreme.

Listening carefully, she couldn't hear the sound of Geoff moving around anywhere. Maybe he had gone out. Or maybe he was in the shower. Kyrie desperately hoped that it was one of those reasons. Not wanting to waste any time, the girl began to writhe, trying to break free of the ropes.

"C'mon," she grumbled, gritting her teeth as she struggled to get herself out of the chair.

The ropes weren't as tight as they could've been, and after a few minutes, Kyrie managed to get one arm free. With a triumphant smirk, she hurriedly untied her other arm and both legs, glancing around continually to see if Geoff had emerged from wherever he was. The dark-haired man remained out of sight, indicating he could, in fact, be away from his apartment for the time being. Kyrie chose not to stick around to find out and made a mad dash for the door.

She fumbled with the locks for a few seconds, finally twisting open the last one. Just as she began to yank the door open, it was forcefully slammed back shut. Kyrie spun around, coming face to face with Geoff.

"Trying to escape, I see," he said with an amused half-smile. "You made a good attempt, but it wasn't quite good enough."

Kyrie narrowed her eyes at him, then angrily struck him across the face. Geoff's head went to the side, and he tasted a bit of blood on his lip. Licking it away, he looked back over at the girl, who had rushed past him upon hitting him.

"They always run..." He followed the frantic girl, watching as she ran towards one of the rooms.

Kyrie tried to twist the knob, only to find that it wouldn't budge. She then realized that it had been locked from the inside, destroying her chances of entering the room. The only way to open the door was to push a thin piece of metal through the hole to push the lock, which Kyrie didn't have.

"Dammit," she hissed, now trapped between the end of the short hallway and Geoff.

"Don't be like that, Kyrie," he purred calmly. "You should be as happy as I am since I found you."

Kyrie scoffed. "Yeah, because I really enjoyed getting karate chopped in the back of the neck and dragged to this hellhole. What, did you inject me some crazy shit to keep me knocked out?"

"You needed your rest, and in all fairness, I put you in my bed before I tied you to that chair," Geoff told her as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Sick bastard," she snarled. "You better not have touched me!"

Geoff chuckled. "Oh, but I can't resist. I go...insane when I look at you. That blond hair doesn't exactly suit you in my opinion, but you look just as beautiful as ever. Even with your scarred back and injured eye."

Kyrie remained quiet, gingerly reaching up to touch the area around her left eye. She wasn't even aware that she was trembling, too terrified of the man before her to realize it.

"I've missed you so much, my love." Geoff took a step forward. "So, so much. But now we can be together again. Just you and me."

"Fuck you!" Kyrie exclaimed, deciding to take a desperate chance to get away from him.

She tried to barrel past him, hoping that he would be too slow to react. Unfortunately for her, Geoff was just as swift and agile as she remembered, easily grabbing hold of her as she attempted to surpass him.

"Let me go!" she screamed, frantically writhing to escape from his hold. "Let me fucking go right now!"

Geoff kept his grip on her as she feverishly kicked and struggled. "Calm down, Kyrie. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you..."

Kyrie suddenly elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to momentarily lose his hold on her. She ran past him and made a dash for the door, almost in a panic. Yet Geoff almost immediately recovered and lunged at her, knocking her onto the floor. He climbed on top of her, holding her down with her arms over her head.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kyrie kicked her legs, hoping to get him in the groin. "Let me the fuck go!"

Straddling her, Geoff lowered his face to hers until it was only mere centimeters away. "I won't let go of you. I let go of you once and lost you for unbearably long time. But now that I've found you, I'll never let you go again. I love you, Kyrie."

He kissed her on the cheek, bringing his lips down to her neck a moment later. Kyrie let out a sob, squirming under his weight. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off or wrench her arms free. She was trapped.

"You can't leave me," Geoff breathed, nipping at her throat. "I won't let you."

His member was throbbing harder than ever before, vibrating against Kyrie's stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so aroused and excited. None of the girls he had been with even came remotely close to Kyrie in his eyes. They were nothing compared to her.

"You got away once, but it was my own fault." Geoff unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled his zipper down. "I should've been more careful. I should've kept a better eye on you at the time."

"Let me go," Kyrie whimpered, succumbing to her greatest fear. "Please..."

He smirked lustfully, pulling his pants and boxers down. "I love it when you beg. Maybe if you do it more, I'll listen."

However, the blond narrowed her crimson eyes, her face filled with anger. "Fuck you. I don't beg like a damn dog. If you're looking for some kicks, find a different way."

"I'm not asking for you to do it for my own enjoyment," he whispered, yanking Kyrie's skirt up.

Since escaping, the girl had worn the medical scrubs and coat that she had stolen from the nurse. After Geoff had brought her back to his place, though, he had cleaned her up and put her in a simple skirt and top that had been a school uniform from one of his victims. He had at least eight different schoolgirl uniforms in his apartment, as well as nearly twelve other pairs of clothing from other women he had abducted.

Geoff's tip was already wet and dripping with pre-cum, anticipating what was to come. Kyrie let out a frustrated and frightened cry, writhing beneath him. The man changed his position, getting in between her creamy thighs. Since he had not put any underwear on her, she was ready for his taking.

"Ever since you left, I have dreamed of nothing else than this moment right here," he murmured sensually into her ear. "I want this to be something you remember forever."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" she snapped, doing her best to keep her composure.

Yet instead of answering, Geoff chuckled and bit down onto her neck hard, ramming his cock into her womanhood. Kyrie screamed, her face scrunching up in agony as he forced himself into her. With one hand, he reached down and grabbed onto one of her breasts, squeezing the firm mound in his hand.

"S-Stop it!" Kyrie yelled, trying to buck him off. "Get away from me!"

She continued to scream as his teeth broke her skin, quickly lapping up the beads of blood that emerged. His tongue ran over the area over and over again, savoring the taste of her blood and her sweet skin. Geoff thrust his hips back and forth, causing more friction to get Kyrie wetter. His hand then slid up her shirt, up to her bare chest under it. He pinched one of her nipples, causing her to whimper. Kyrie yanked one of her hands free, immediately using it to slap Geoff across the face.

The older man merely chuckled, bemused by her attempt to stop him. He crushed his lips against hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth. Kyrie tried to bite him, but found she was unable to due to the intensity of the unwanted kiss. She desperately smacked him again, grunting quietly as his member went in and out of her hot walls.

"I like it when you hit me," Geoff teased, finally breaking the kiss.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kyrie punched him in the face, near his nose.

A dribble of blood leaked from one of of his nostrils, dripping down onto Kyrie's cheek. He then grinned sadistically and began to pound into her as hard as he could, causing the girl to cry out. Kyrie unwittingly grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to brace herself a bit as he savagely raped her. She could hardly breathe, and felt him grab hold of her face between his hands. Geoff gave her another kiss, biting her lower lip lightly. Another drop of blood fell onto Kyrie's face, the color almost matching that of her good eye.

"P-Please," Kyrie mumbled after a few seconds. "Stop it..."

She went limp a moment later, still weak from her sudden escape from the hospital. Geoff nuzzled her neck lovingly, planting kisses on it. He continued to ram into her for a little while, until he finally felt himself growing close. With a relieved grunt, he emptied himself into the unconscious girl beneath him, filling her up with his seed.

Breathing heavily, Geoff pulled away from the girl and stood up, smiling with satisfaction as his fluids leaked out of Kyrie. The blond lay on the floor, unmoving, her skirt and shirt both rumpled and her hair disheveled.

"We'll have to do this again soon, my naughty little girl," Geoff murmured, feeling a third drop of blood escape from his nose.

He then walked away to get a drink, leaving Kyrie on the floor out cold, her mentality shattered.

_Elsewhere_

The lights in the living room were dim, the shades pulled down to block out the sunny day outside. Articles of clothing were strewn about on the floor carelessly, and a lacy black bra was on the coffee table.

"Mmm..." Zoe moaned as Takuya kissed her neck. "Oh, God..."

She was lying on the couch, her legs wrapped around her fiancee's waist. The blond was naked except for the pair of panties she was wearing, but the tiny undergarment left little to the imagination. Takuya smiled and brought his lips down to hers, supporting his weight with his arms. His hardness was poking out though his boxers, rubbing up against Zoe.

"We never have time to do this anymore," he complained, giving her a soft kiss.

"I know. You've been getting more action from Kouji than you have from me," Zoe quipped.

Takuya rolled his eyes and shuddered. "Ugh, don't remind me. That was traumatizing..."

"Well, then, let me help you feel better," she whispered, then nipped playfully at his earlobe.

The blond reached down between Takuya's legs, caressing his manhood. The crotch of his boxers was moist, beads of pre-cum dampening the fabric. Takuya shifted, moving his body up to give Zoe better access. He felt her fingers slip under shorts, teasing him as she made her way to his throbbing cock.

"Is this working?" Zoe gave him a squeeze, wrapping her fingers around it. "Are you forgetting about Kouji yet?"

Takuya smirked. "Nah, not yet. But keep it up and we'll see what happens."

He touched one of her hard, pink nipples, rubbing his thumb over it. Zoe arched her back from the movement, shuddering slightly with arousal. She was growing wet through the thin layer of lace concealing her, her body filled with desire. Her grip on Takuya's hardness tightened, and she began to move her hand up and down.

The brunette brought his mouth down to one of Zoe's breasts, running his tongue over the smooth skin. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, then moved one of his hands down to her hip.

"Take these off," he said huskily, tugging at her panties.

The blond gave him another squeeze, feeling a warm droplet of his sweetness dampen her finger. She extracted her hand from his boxers, licking it clean as she gazed up at him seductively.

Takuya felt his manhood twitch, and he crushed his lips against Zoe's, cupping her face in his hands as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His lover moaned, nibbling at his lower lip in ecstacy. Her body was growing hot against his, and Takuya could feel her rapid heartbeat as her chest was pressed up against his.

Not moving from her spot, Zoe tugged her panties down, exposing herself. Takuya followed suit by impatiently removing his boxers and tossing them aside. He hurried over to the front door, naked, and locked it to make sure that no one would come barging in.

"Now that that's taken care of..." His voice trailed off as he climbed on top of Zoe once again, slipping himself in between her legs.

The blond kissed his shoulder, moaning quietly as Takuya reached down to touch her wetness. He slid a finger inside her, then retracted it to taste her sweetness. His tip was slowly pushing its way into her core, causing Zoe's breathing to grow more rapid.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Takuya eased his pulsating member into her hot core. Zoe grabbed hold of his muscled shoulders, her nails leaving small impressions in his tanned skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she shifted to allow him to enter her more deeply. She gasped softly, closing her green eyes as he pushed himself inside of her completely.

"Mmmm..." Zoe welcomed the kiss Takuya presented her with, returning it with her own.

She sighed as he began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock in and out of her. With her right hand still clutching onto his shoulder, she moved her other one up to the back of Takuya's head, her fingers entwining with his thick chestnut hair.

"It's been too long," Takuya whispered, his pace speeding up.

"I know," Zoe said breathlessly. "Way too long..."

Yet before they could go any further, there was a sudden knock on the door. Takuya growled, his chocolate eyes narrowing.

"Who the fuck is it?" he muttered, though he made no move to get up.

Zoe frowned in confusion. "I don't know. You think it might be Kouji?"

"Nah, he's at work right now," Takuya replied with irritation in his voice. "Itaru maybe?"

"I don't think so. She told me that she had a bunch of errands to run today," she told him.

There was another knock, louder than before. With an indignant huff, Takuya began to thrust back and forth again, refusing to give up.

"Fuck them," he grumbled, giving his fiancee a quick kiss. "Whoever it is, they can wait."

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked, glancing at the door.

"Positive." Takuya kept up with his rhythmic momentum.

The knocking started up again, now almost a pounding. Cursing in frustration, Takuya tore himself away from Zoe, furious. He yanked on his boxers as Zoe hurried to dress herself as well.

"Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill them," he hissed. "If it's stupid, like a Jehovah's Witness or something, I'm setting them on fire."

A moment later, he had his jeans on while Zoe was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Takuya angrily strode over to the door, grabbing hold of the knob.

"Who is it?" he barked, twisting the knob to open the door.

A second later, Itaru came barging in, nearly knocking the brunette over with the door. "Hey, Taku-kun. What's up?"

Takuya rubbed his sore forehead, feeling a lump beginning to form. "Dammit, Itaru! You hit me with the friggen door!"

"Next time don't stand in front of it," she said nonchalantly. "Where's Zoe-chan? Is she here?"

"She's in the other room," he growled, following the girl as she made her way to the living room. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

Itaru cocked an eyebrow. "Judging by your get-up, I'll assume that you're referring to sex. I swear, we need to have a threesome one of these days. Hey, Zoe-chan!"

Zoe blushed in embarrassment a bit as her friend approached her. "Umm...maybe."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Itaru sighed. "No one understands my sense of humor."

"Probably because it's not funny," Takuya muttered.

The ponytailed blond snorted. "Eh, you're just mad that I interrupted your little session."

Before he could reply with a rude remark, Zoe cut in. "So, what are you doing here, Itaru? I thought you had some errands to do today."

"Yeah, but I decided to be lazy and put off half of them," she told her.

"And I take it as you'd rather come here and annoy us then, huh?" Takuya quipped.

"Nah, just you." Itaru's face grew serious a moment later. "But I did actually come here for something important."

Takuya's gaze at her softened and he exchanged glances with Zoe. "Is everything okay?"

"Well..." The teenager sank down onto the couch, looking down at her lap. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Zoe sat down on the loveseat couch with Takuya, her eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, what is it?"

After a few seconds, Itaru finally looked up at them. "Can I ask you about Kyrie?"

The room fell completely silent as soon as that dreaded name left Itaru's lips. _Kyrie._ Zoe grew pale and light-headed, the small scars on her chest starting to feel as though they were throbbing. Takuya looked troubled as well, though not as much as his fiancee. He wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulders, trying to calm her a bit.

"What do you want to know about her?" he finally asked.

"I heard Kouji-kun bring her up the other day," Itaru explained. "And I...got curious."

Zoe brushed some hair off her forehead and repeated Takuya's question. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Well, what did she do to you guys?" Itaru inquired. "What kind of person is she?"

The older blond let out a humorless chuckle. "I don't know if I can even consider Kyrie to be a person. She was more like a monster."

"She was horrible," Takuya added. "I met Kyrie one day after bumping into her and knocking her into the pavement by accident. I felt bad, so I let her come to our apartment to clean up. She seemed like a nice person when I first met her."

"But she changed as soon as she met me," Zoe said. "From the minute she laid eyes on me, I could tell that she hated me."

Itaru stared at them. "And what happened after that?"

"She became obsessed with me and tried to seduce me," Takuya murmured. "For a little while, she caused Zoe and I to break up. And then one day I was at a bar, drunk, and she offered me a ride home. She actually brought me to her place and tried to have her way with me, but I escaped and was picked up by the twins."

"Oh, my God." The girl gawked at him. "That's insane."

Takuya snickered dully. "We haven't even gotten to the insane part yet. She broke into our apartment and tried to kill Zoe. She tortured her for a little while before I showed up and stopped her."

"Is that where those scars came from?" she asked Zoe. "The ones on your chest?"

Zoe nodded listlessly as a single tear escaped. "Yeah. She drove nails into my chest, which is why I get freaked out whenever I see them nowadays. I don't like hammers either because she used one during the torture."

Takuya kissed her forehead, resting his head on top of hers. "Kyrie went after us and we went onto the roof of the building to get away. She was about to kill Zoe, but I grabbed her and threw her off the building."

"She grabbed onto a telephone pole to help lessen the impact of her fall," Zoe continued. "She landed on the street, and after lying there for a few seconds, she sat up."

"Shit," Itaru muttered. "She survived that fall?"

"But before she could get up, a truck came and ran her over," Takuya told her. "She was caught underneath and dragged down the street a bit, leaving behind a bloody trail."

"Fuck." The younger blond sat back against the couch. "She died then, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. No one could've survive that. And before she fell off the building, two of her fingers had been cut off and her eye was stabbed."

Itaru made a disgusted face. "Ugh. That's fucking crazy."

"I'm just glad that it's over," Zoe whispered, her head on Takuya's shoulder.

Itaru paused for a moment. "I have a confession to make."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I kind of knew Kyrie," she replied.

The couple exchanged surprised glances, their eyes widening. "What?"

"I knew her, but not very well," Itaru added. "About a year ago, I was friends with her younger sister, Sekai."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Takuya was shocked to find this out.

She shook her head. "No, I'm dead serious. Sekai-chan and I went to school together and used to hang out a lot after class. I knew Kyrie was her sister, but she mostly kept to herself so I never really talked to her or got to know her."

"What happend to Sekai?" Zoe questioned, her voice quiet.

"One day...Kyrie just snapped. She stabbed Sekai-chan to death with a kitchen knife and ran off. I was the one who found her body the next day," Itaru told them. "I never found out where Kyrie went, and after awhile, I moved here to start fresh. There were too many memories back home."

"Oh, my God." Zoe gazed at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry you went through all that... That must've been horrible."

Itaru nodded solemnly. "It bothered me for a long time. But one day I just left and it's helped me cope. Sekai-chan was a really good friend of mine. I always feared that one day I would bump into Kyrie, but in a way, I kind of wanted to. I wanted to find her so that I could avenge my best friend. Her own sister..."

Takuya sighed. "Well, you know that she's gone so you don't have to find her. And even then, I wouldn't want to look for that crazy bitch. She was capable of some crazy shit."

She gave them a weak smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

_Meanwhile_

Detective Satoru Inihari lounged in his recliner at his house, not paying attention to what was on the television screen. In the room with him was his wife, Katsumi, and two daughers, who were engrossed in some reality show he had no idea was about. Inihari was going through his paperwork, a stern frown on his face as he rifled through his papers.

"Satoru," Katsumi said to get his attention. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten much today. I can make you something right now if you want."

"No thanks, I'm all set," he replied, going through his notes.

She sighed. "Today's your day off. Why don't you just relax for a little while?"

"It might be my day off, but my work is never done," Inihari grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee as his eyes never left the papers. "I have too much going on to relax."

Mitsuko, his nineteen year-old daughter, snorted. "You always have too much going on. Ever heard of a vacation?"

"Even during vacation Dad works," Saiyuri, his sixteen year-old daugher chimed in. "It's ridiculous."

"It comes with the job," he told them gruffly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going into my office to try to get some work done."

Katsumi scowled at her husband. "Why don't you just spend a little time with your family? We hardly get to see you anymore since you're so wrapped up in your work."

"Katsumi, please!" he barked. "I'm working on a really important case, okay? I won't stop until I get the answers that I'm looking for."

His wife sighed in defeat, turning back to look at the screen. "Yeah...I understand. They're always important..."

Inihari left the living room and made his way to his office, going though the several pages in his hand. "Why don't they understand that what I'm doing is important? They know what kind of work I have to do, so they should just get used to it by now."

He tossed the stack of paper onto his desk, and sank down into his chair. On top of the stack was a photograph of Takuya Kanbara, the little bastard he was looking to arrest.

"I don't care how long it takes," Inihari growled, neatening his desk. "I'll get that kid to confess if it's the last thing I ever do."

He accidentally knocked over a framed photograph, cracking the glass covering in the the process. With an annoyed grunt, he stood the frame back up, not concerned about the crack in the slightest. The photo was of his family, taken the year before. Yet with his mind working like crazy, he had no time to worry about that small crack. He could just buy another one later. Takuya Kanbara's case couldn't wait. And as long as Inihari had any say in the matter, it _wouldn't_ wait.

_Elsewhere_

Kyrie had not moved from her position on the floor, still unconscious from the brutal rape. Geoff had left her there, sitting comfortably as he watched the news. On several channels, the story of Kyrie's disappearance was broadcasting through the media, indicating that there was a search for her.

Geoff smirked, taking a sip from his cup of wine mixed in with some blood. He licked the excess liquid from his lips, enjoying the tart flavor.

_It still doesn't taste as good as Kyrie's, though,_ he thought to himself as he cast a glance at her. _She looks just as beautiful as I remember her..._

He then turned his attention back onto the television set, amused by the uproar Kyrie had caused. The murder of that nurse was what really excited him. He was impressed that she had made such a bold move by killing the woman and stealing her car. _Knowing Kyrie, she was probably pissed when she found out that the nurse's car was pink,_ he thought with a half-smile.

As he continued to watch the program, Kyrie seemed as though she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The blond was trapped in a nightmare that had haunted her for a long time. A nightmare that never ceased to release its relentless hold on her.

_One year ago_

_Seventeen year-old Kyrie gaped in horror, her crimson eyes wide with shock. Her body was trembling, though she couldn't tell due to the numbness she felt. There were red splatters on her pale face, the color matching that of her eyes._

_Sprawled on the floor were the bodies of her parents, both of them covered in blood. Her mother's corpse was mutilated with several gruesome stab wounds, the scarlett liquid gushing out of her in thick rivers. Her father was in the same condition, stabbed numerous by times by the same blade that had killed his wife. Together, their blood turned the once-white carpet a deep red color._

_Kyrie's gaze traveled up from her parents to the dark-haired man in front of her. Tears were running down her face in thick drops, and they began to splash down onto the floor._

_"Why...? Why did you do it, Geoff?" she whispered, barely audible._

_Geoff smiled at her, a bloody knife clutched in his hand. "Because I love, Kyrie."_

_In the corner of the room, sixteen year-old Sekai was crouched down, cowering in fear as she whimpered. Her dark hair covered her face, shielding her from the disturbing spectacle. Like her sister, Sekai was shaking in terror, completely horrified by what had just happened. She couldn't bear to look at her parents lying dead on the floor, so she remained frozen in her huddled position._

_Kyrie seemed stuck in her position as well, unable to move as Geoff slowly walked over to her. He dropped the knife onto the floor, a grin on his face as he approached the girl. With a blood-covered hand, he reached up and touched Kyrie's soft cheek, leaving fingerprints on her skin._

_"It had to be done," he murmured lovingly into ear, his breath hot against her. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat. For you. For us..."_

_Geoff leaned in and planted a kiss on Kyrie's quivering lips, licking away a bit of blood that had splashed onto them. The raven-haired girl felt light-headed and she fought to keep herself from passing out. She couldn't leave Sekai to deal with Geoff on her own, so she had to force herself to stay conscious and alert. Yet the task wasn't easy as Geoff stroked her long, silky locks with his stained fingers._

_"I love you," he said softly, planting another kiss on her lips as she shuddered._

_From the corner of the room, Sekai let out another frightened whimper, tears traveling down her face as the man touched her sister. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will herself to get up and help Kyrie. That was how terrified she was of Geoff._

Geoff looked over at Kyrie, noting that she was still passed out. It had been nearly an hour since he had raped her, but he could still almost feel himself pounding into her delicate womanhood. He grinned at the memory, already craving another round. Yet Geoff knew that she would need to rest up, as she was still in a very weak condition. Nevertheless, he knew that he could only restrain himself for so long. It had helped that he taped the session, now having the privilege to watch himself and Kyrie on screen. The sounds of her screams on the tape made it that much more satisfying and his desire for her grew even further.

_Blood: Well, now that Geoff is preoccupied with watching himself rape Kyrie on video, using high-definition surround-sound, I think now's a good time for us to watch a different tape of his. And I think Blaze agrees with me, right Blaze? *puts a tape into VCR* Alright, let's get this show on the road._

_Blazorna: Agreed, and I can't wait to see what Geoff came up with in that brilliant mind of his this time! *munches on some popcorn while the movie begins*_

Geoff moved away from the camera, inspecting it for a moment to make sure the film was rolling. With a satisfied smile, he moved away from the camera and left the room momentarily, leaving it empty. About a minute later, he returned with a young red-haired woman, her body naked and her wrists bound together. She was sprawled over his shoulder, shivering feverishly.

"You like my walk-in freezer?" Geoff quipped, carefully sitting her down into a chair. "Not many people have the luxury of having one. It's a good place to store extra meat, wouldn't you say?"

The woman was covered in ice crystals, as Geoff had poured cold water on her before locking her in the freezer for awhile. Her skin had taken on a blue color, her blood felt as though it had frozen in her body. Breathing out cold air, she struggled to keep her teeth from chattering, though it proved to be no easy task since she felt like an ice cube.

Geoff strapped her wrists to the arms of the chair, then secured a belt over her lap to keep her from getting up.

"W-W-What are y-you going t-t-to do?" the woman stammered, her amber eyes wide with fear.

"I want to test something out," he replied nonchalantly. "I know what's going to happen, but I want to see it for myself."

A moment later, the high-pitched sound of the tea kettle went off, signalling that its water had grown to a boil. Geoff left her in the chair, retrieving the kettle. He poured the water into a large metal bowl, then returned to where his victim was sitting.

"W-What's that f-for?" The red-head continued to shiver relentlessly, her lips purple.

"I'm glad you asked." Geoff smirked sadistically. "But instead of explaining it, I'll just show you."

He lifted the bowl of boiling water, holding it over the woman's arms. Realizing what he was about to do, she screamed.

"NO! Don't do it!" she cried out, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

Geoff ignored her and tipped the bowl, dumping the contents over both of her arms and her lap. The red-haired let out a blood-curdling wail, feeling the incredibly hot water reacting with her frozen limbs. Her flesh began to grow soft, slowly melting away from her bones.

"I added quite a bit of salt in it to make it boil faster," her tormenter told her. "Hope you don't mind."

She could definitely feel the salt eating away at her along with the boiling water, and the skin on her legs and lap blistered with the same effect as her arms.

"It's always a bad idea to add anything boiling to anything frozen," Geoff informed her. "I mean, it would be a horrendous idea to drop a frozen piece of chicken into a vat of hot oil. This is kind of along the same lines, but I decided to be nice and spare you of the oil. I'll probably save that for another time."

He playfully tugged at her drooping flesh, stripping it away from the bones in her arms and fingers. Muscles and partially frozen clumps of blood splattered to the floor, causing the woman to vomit out of sheer revulsion. The pain was agonizing, and the hot acids in her stomach caused her to feel even worse as they spurted out of her mouth.

Geoff side-stepped the projectile of vomit with amusement, continuing to pick at her skin. Everything seemed to peel right off, and within a few minutes, through ear-shattering screams, he had completely stripped the red-head of her flesh. With the bowl still containing some of the water, he lifted it up and dumped the rest of it over her head. She shrieked and feverishly shook her head, trying to cool the water and shake some of it off. Yet her thick hair absorbed much of it, causing her head to get scalded.

Grotesque blisters and bubbles formed on her skin, burning and melting it away. Intrigued, Geoff watched as her face went through the same results as her arms. As he had done with her limbs, he began to tug at a section of the skin on her cheek, revealing part of her cheekbone.

The woman was shaking violently, her arms nothing more than bones and her face gradually turning into a mere skull. She didn't notice as Geoff picked up a nearby hammer, as she was suffering too much to realize what was going on.

The dark-haired man slammed the hammer down onto her skeletal limbs, shattering the bones. His victim spit out a mouthful of blood, and more began to seep out through her ruined cheek. Her bone fragments lay on the floor, looking like broken porcelein. Geoff raised the hammer one last time and rammed it down into her head.

Her skull cracked and her head caved in from the force, killing her and putting her out of her misery. Her blood had begun to thaw, dribbling from her mutilated body in drops and small icicles. Geoff grinned with satisfation at his work, then made his way over to the camera. He switched it off, turning the screen blank.

**And that ends this long-ass chapter. Hope you liked it, so please review and keep a lookout for the next one, which will be done by Blaze.**


End file.
